


The Lost Daughter

by Guardian_of_the_woods



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_woods/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_woods
Summary: First: I‘m actually German so I’m sorry if my english is not perfect and mistakes occur from time to time:-)—A month ago, I thought I was doing the right thing. But now I'm standing here with orders to kill her.The only person I could probably call a friend, because she didn't put up with me just because she was scared. Now I realized that I must be one of the bad guys after all.Because, for one brief moment, I really did intend to kill her. Simply because the emperor and my father wanted it that way.I should kill her. Because she stopped me and made me weak.I should kill her.Those were my orders.And good soldiers follow orders.But I'm not a soldier.I am a sith. And I'm not even sure about that anymore.__Oh! And just in case you wonder how my characters look like: on my IG Account Guardian_of_the_woods I have or will post my characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1:

# The one without mercy

„There were thirty-five clones. Five of them had finished their training not even a week ago, you had the surprise effect on your side, outnumbered them and they had no- I repeat NO - Jedi with them. And yet you failed. As usual. You were about a hundred Druids and only three of you have returned.“

Her footsteps echoed in the great hall as she walked up and down in front of the three remaining Druids. Her hands were folded behind her back, covered by the dark brown cloak that wrapped around her legs with each of her steps.

The white markings on the half-Togruta‘s face almost glowed in the otherwise dark room, although they were mostly hidden in the shadow of her hood.

Useless. That‘s what they were. That and nothing else. They were Druids, mass-produced for war. In fact they were supposed to be unbeatable at bringing down the Republic Clone Troopers one by one until it was only the Jedi who stood in the way of the Seperatists victory.

These would then be forced to go on the offensive and could easily be destroyed.

“With all due respect General, these clones are stronger than any of us expected. Even with a hundred more, we wouldn‘t have any-„

A red light flickered up, followed by a cutting sound and a little later the head of the druid-officer fell from his shoulders and hit the floor, causing a deep echo in the otherwise almost empty room. The blade of her lightsaber wandered back and forth between the other two long faces. The young sith narrowed her golden eyes as she watched the two soldiers waiting.

Another bang sounded as the body of the decapitated druid tilted backwards. Then there were silence. Silence in which Aleria was stared at by robotic eyes that radiated nothing but pure fear. As far as that was possible as an, not actually, living being.

Tensed, the young redhead took a breath of air and turned around, eyeballing the big red Throne in which her father used to sit and take care of this kind of business. Casjopaia, the young green skinned Twi‘lek leaned against the armrest, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and watched the action attentively. Silently, Aleria deactivated her lightsaber and placed it in the holder on her tailbone, next to the other one.

With purposeful steps she approached the Throne and sat down inside. She removed her hood and crossed her legs. Disinterested, she leaned her head into her hand and this on the armrest. The Twi‘lek repelled it, but left her arms crossed. „You would have done better if you had died there with the other losers.“ A slight red flicker crept into Aleria‘s golden eyes, as she gazed at the two beige Droids. Then she took a deep breath. „But since you‘re here reporting to me...“

Twisting her eyes, she gave Casjopaia a commanding gesture, which caused her to reach into the brackets on her thighs and pull out two silver blasters. Both druids raised their arms and slowly began to walk backwards. „But we just said that we couldn‘t help it“, one of them threw in a shaky, robotic voice. „Roger Roger“, the other confirmed him.

Slowly the Twi‘lek lowered her weapons. „Oh well, in that case..“ Relief was felt by the two robots. But no sooner had she lowered her weapons, than she raised them again and threw her Lekku over her shoulders. Again she aimed at the beige heads of the druids. „We don‘t give a f*ck.“ Then she pulled the trigger.

Annoyed, the redhead began to massaging her temple, while the green skinned Twi‘lek put her blasters back into its mounts and leaned against the Throne again. „I should start taking notes on which one of you slaughters more druids when you‘re in a bad mood. Placido or you.“ Silently Aleria furrowed her brow.

“Don‘t you dare comparing me to that cheap imitation Sith again.“ Amused, Casjopaia rolled her purple eyes and began to follow the Sith, as she rose and headed to the exit. „I could compare you to Grievous?“ Aleria stopped, put her hands on her hips and looked at the shooter with her eyebrow raised. „You wouldn‘t dare. This bacterium spilled a rusty pile of scrap metal with lightsabers can-„ She resumed her way while talking and finally stopped in front of the big door. But just as she was about to open it, the door already swung aside and Count Dooku, flanked by two druids, stood opposite her.

Immediately her golden eyes widened and Aleria went down on one knee. „Master.“ The Twi‘lek however, merely gave him the Count a respectful salute. „My Lord.“ With his head held high, the Count stepped past the two girls and stopped in the middle of the room. The druids stayed to the left and right of the door. Slowly Aleria rose again and turned around to face her master. „I didn‘t expect you back until tomorrow.“

“Well..“ the older man used the force and pushed the deactivated druids aside, arriving before his throne, he turned to his padawan. „As you can see, I‘m back.“ Almost ashamed, Aleria lowered her eyes. As soon as her Master entered the room, she knew that she couldn‘t afford to make any missteps, including not making any inappropriate comments, as it was usually her characteristic.“

The Count looked down on the three Druids lying on the ground. „Would you mind explaining that to me?“ Caught both Aleria and Casjopaia looked to the individual parts. Hoping to regain her voice, Aleria cleared her throat. Then she spoke. „They fled from the battlefield like cowards. I have brought them to justice.“ The Count nodded and gave the Twi‘lek, who was still standing behind his padawan, a sign that she should leave the room. „Go and get the ship ready.“ Casjopaia bowed briefely, followed by the words: „Yes, my lord.“ Then she left.

Questioningly Aleria looked at the Count. „I suppose I have a new assignment?“

“Indeed. I have learned from our soliders on Onderon that Jedi have interfered in the battle there. Go and help them. I want someone there who knows what they‘re doing.“

“If I may ask, Master... which Jedi?„ A knowing smile spread across the Count‘s face. „Kenobi and Skywalker.“

“In that case, I‘ll leave immediately, master.“ With this, Aleria whirled around and went to a new one towards the, still open, door. „And Aleria?“ The voice of the Count resounded one last time. „Don‘t disappoint me.“ She took a last deep breath. „I won‘t... Father.“


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

# Onderon

Grey spotted lekku, adorned with colourful beads in yellow, green and purple and a gentle lullaby. The melody that Aleria heard almost daily in her dreams. But she could not enjoy it, because she knew what her mother had done to her. Her father had told her everything. That her mother was ashamed that Aleria did not look like a normal Toguta and that she rejected her when she was a child. She hated Aleria's appearance, called her a freak and only her father loved her as she was. She had lived with her mother for three years until her father finally rescued her and continued to raise her on his own. He made her familiar with the force and taught her everything she knew today. He taught her how to fight with two lightsabers and how to handle force lightning. Together she and her father construct her lightsabers. He helped her to fix the many small rubies when she found that her weapons looked too simple.

13 little rubies now adorned each of her lightsabers.   
Apart from her dreams about her mother, which are no longer rare, Aleria had no memories at all. And apart from her lekku and the pearls, she didn't know what she looked like. Because whenever she tried to remember her childhood, she saw her parents, but only up to their hips and her father's name never came up, he rarely spoke and every time she woke up, sweating, as so often, all her memories of the sound of her father's voice were gone. Almost as if her subconscious was trying to keep her father's identity secret at all costs. Confusion, was the first emotion the young half-Togruta felt as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning. Because that her insides tried to prevent her from remembering her dream father didn't make sense, since she stood by his side almost daily, commanding vast armies of B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Troids, and Droideka. 

  
"You can't leave. After all, she's your child too." 

  
"I need to. It would be too dangerous. If the Order finds out we have a child, they'd come for her. She would no longer have a life of her own, would have to live by their rules. There's a high chance they'd disown me and then she'd have no one there. I won't do that to her. There is still the possibility that she has no force connection and that she can live here peacefully. On Shili, with you." The tall man dressed in white turned to the door.

"That may be true, but she wouldn't have a father." 

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

Then her father disappeared through the door into the bright white light and Aleria sat up wheezing in her bed on the Fox, a modified VCX-100 spaceship. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as her lungs filled with air way too quickly and let it escape again. With slightly shaky hands, Aleria wiped her face and swung her legs from the bed, grabbing her lightsabers and attaching them to her tailbone.

  
In the cockpit of the Fox sat Casjopaia, who quietly moved her ship towards her destination. B15-37, a self-developed little Droid based on an ID10 Search Droid, hovered beside her, picking up with his little arms all the documents he had already stored in his memory. 

  
With a soft hiss, the big door swung open and Aleria stepped behind the Twi'lek. Casjopaia turned briefly to the young Sith who stood behind her with her hands folded behind her back before she refocused on navigating her ship. "Same dream again?" she then asked into the silence, which made Aleria sigh with exhaustion. "Why do you ask, when you know it?" With one hand she turned the co-pilot's chair to her and let herself fall into the orange-red leather. Once again, Casjopaia gave her friend a side glance. "You really should talk to Count Dooku about this."  
Aleria turned the chair so she could look out the big viewing window. "The only thing dad would say is to ignore these dreams. Besides, he's got enough on his plate." With a beep, B15 pushed himself off the surface where he had been making his own puzzles and floated over to Aleria to sink into her lap. Hey B.." muttered the redhead and looked again silently out of the window into the big, wide black nothing and the planet that got bigger by any second.

  
\--

  
"I hate big buildings," muttered Casjopaia as she and Aleria walked the long corridors of the palace in Iziz, Onderon. B15 gave a affirmative beep as he floated past the two girls towards the large door at the end of the corridor. "You live in one, I hope you haven't forgot." Examining Aleria threw a side glance at the Twi'lek. This one shrugged the narrow shoulders. "That's different. It reeks of nobility and slavery in here."

  
"Not all employees of a palace are slaves. There are those who work here voluntarily." 

  
"You call it voluntarily", with a quick movement Casjopaia pulled out one of her blasters, "and I call it slave driving. No one should be so exploited." Aleria rolled her eyes. "Put this thing away. Because if this wanna-be king really does keep slaves, it's not you, who kills him off." Meanwhile, they had reached the big door, which was guarded by two soliders. "Your desire?" one of them immediately spoke with a disinterested voice. Casjopaia snorted and put her hands on her hips, and the little droid made a beeping sound, this time angry. "You know exactly who I am", sighed Aleria. "And I advise you not to test my patience. I'm not in a very good mood today."

  
"Forgive us, Miss Dooku, but we must ask anyone who wishes to see the king. If you allow, we will announce you," the other guard immediately continued, head down and careful not to look at her for too long. It amused Aleria again and again how much the sympathizers of the separatists under her were afraid of her. However, today she did not feel like enjoying this fear, instead she raised her right hand slightly and immediately the two men were pressed against the wall, gasping for air. "For the future, remember this: I am not just anyone." Both men almost started nodding in panic, while Aleria took a deep breath and lowered her hand again. "We will announce ourselves."

  
Sanjay Rash, a man whom Aleria had never met but who she had heard stories about, was sitting in the throne room when the big door opened. He had already wondered who the Count would send to support him. He had expected many things, but not that Count Dooku would send his Padawan and daughter at the same time. Quietly, Aleria and Casjopaia entered the great hall with their Droid, where Sanjay, who was just standing there, was already waiting for them. "You look dissatisfied, Rash," said Aleria, again with her hands folded behind her back. 

  
For a moment he looked caught, even insecure, before he approached Aleria with a smug grin on his narrow lips, his hand outstretched in greeting. "Not at all, miss. I was just surprised." With narrowed eyes, the young red-haired woman looked at the hand that was held out to her, and when the king realized that she had no intention of taking it, he let it sink again, and his broad smile also began to crumble.   
"I just thought the Count was sending me a droid. A super tactical droid would have been very helpful." Restlessness began to build up in the Sith's body as she briefly raised her eyebrow and watched Sanjay Rash's face closely. "Is that so?" And so fell the rest of the smile, which the man was trying to keep up. Aleria passed him by with a, for outsiders neutral expression, on her face, and stood before the throne. She briefly ran her fingertips over the armrest before turning around again. "I assure you, I am better than a tactical droid. Otherwise my father would never have sent me here."

  
"Y-Yes, but. . ."

  
"There is no but, Rash. We are here because the Count trusts us and to iron out your stupid mistakes," Casjopaia said for the first time when she also started to move with folded arms.  
"How dare you speak to me like that, slave?!" it drove out of the brunette man as he turned around to the Twi'lek and took a threatening step towards her. Without batting an eyelid, Casjopaia pulled out both of her blaster guns, pointing one at the king's head and the other at the head of one of the guards. Aleria smiled slightly and went down the small stairs in front of the throne. 

  
"I wouldn't annoy her, Sanjay Rash. If she wanted, she could take you and all the guards in this building down and then get out before any of you can say empire." With an angry look on his face, Rash looked from the Twi'lek to the half-Togruta. "You're telling me I should be afraid? Of her? She's just a simple twi'lek. And they're only good for one thing."

  
Again, his gaze lay on the green-skinned Twi'lek. "And we all know what this thing is." Casjopaia laughed. Bitchy. Dry. Evil. "Wanna bet, Rashy?" Once again, Aleria took a deep breath. "Put your guns away. We both know you're far superior to him. And as for you, Rash. Don't make the mistake of underestimating her. The last one who did this was found weeks later. In bits and pieces. First they found a foot, then an arm here and there an ear or a finger, and finally the head." With an elegant turn, Aleria positioned herself before the king and tapped him between the eyes.   
"With a hole right here." He looked at her with a pale face before he took a stumbling step back and Casjopaia stowed her weapons with a little smile. "I'll remember that, miss."

  
"Good." Throwing her hair over her shoulders, Aleria again approached the throne and sat down in it this time. "So, what do you think about telling us, what we missed?"


End file.
